Suicidio
by Luisi-Cullen
Summary: La continuación del fic "El salto". La decisión de Edward ante su inminente final.


**Suicidio**

_"Malditos Vulturis, no quieren que mi deseo se cumpla, no quieren eliminarme y permitirme el paso al reencuentro con Bella, malditos sean todos ellos .__¿Desde cuando me impiden vivir o morir?, ¿desde cuando ellos dirigen la existencia de todos los vampiros?, bueno, ellos son los reyes de nuestra realidad y aunque hay que tener respeto por ellos, ahora mismo no quiero sentir eso._

_Apretó con fuerza mis puños al ver que mi única ilusión en este patético mundo se ha destrozado. Levantó mis ojos hacía el cielo y lo veo oscuro y vacío, tal como yo me siento. Es muy irónica esta maldita situación. Estoy solo y vacío, no hay ninguna calor que me empuje a seguir existiendo. Comienzo a caminar sin dejar de observar el cielo y levanto mis brazos, copiando la imagen de la cruz. Quiero llorar como un humano más, quiero que mis ojos ardan del llanto que está descargando, pero desgraciadamente mi naturaleza vampírica impide mi deseo._

_Mis ojos siguen fijos en ese cielo tan lleno de estrellas y en donde ninguna de ellas lleva el nombre de mi Bella. Me muerdo los labios y aunque no siento nada ante ese mordisco que yo me infrinjo, el dolor que hay en mi corazón es el único que gobierna todas las venas muertas de mi interior. El elixir de mi verdadera existencia ha decidido desaparecer de este mundo tan helado. ¿Y qué he de hacer yo? vivir con el alma en pena, vivir como un amargado más, vivir nuevamente solo cuando ya había olvidado que era una sensación desagradable._

_No, mi único consuelo es que sé cual es mi nueva misión. Cuando la muerte la atrapó como mortal que era, quiero que sepa que yo iré detrás. ¿Para qué vivir de esta forma cuando el amor está en otro sitio?, es absurdo seguir así cuando sé la cura"_

**_-¿Verdad Bella?._**

_"Pronunció en voz alta, a veces se me olvida que ella ya no está a mi lado y aunque cuando pienso eso, emito una sonrisa triste, ahora sé por que no permanecerá jamás a mi lado. Ya no es por mi, por que yo haría cualquier cosa por tenerla ahí, ahora es otro poder más fuerte y yo no tengo el dominio de el. Tal vez antes si lo tuviera, pero ahora cuando ya no estaba el aroma de su vida, esa fuerza vampírica que poseo no se puede obstaculizar con LA MUERTE._

_¡Oh Bella maldita sea, ¿por qué has echo eso?!,¿por qué me has dejado solo en este asqueroso mundo?,¿por qué has echo eso, no te das cuenta del daño que me has echo?, si tuviera alguna esencia humana se habría destruido con tu acción, pero la única que aún poseo de mi antigua existencia es el amor y maldita sea es la que más duele._

_Me siento asfixiado por increíble que parezca, siento como el peso del vacío ha recaído en mis hombros y me va destrozando, siento como mi corazón se ha desecho y es ceniza. Te aseguro que el viento se lo está llevando cada vez que se estampa contra mi cuerpo de mármol. Y no tengo ganas de vivir._

_La tensión de caminar en esta posición se hace con el control de mis brazos y los bajo inconscientemente, mi rostro está marchito y comienzo a temblar nuevamente."_

_-**¡¿Por qué te has ido de mi lado Bella?!..-**_grita con rabia**_..-¡¿No te das cuenta que la única forma de seguirte es de matarme?!..-_**la tensión de su gesto se hace patente en su rostro**_..-¡Dios Bella no puedo estar aquí sin ti, soy un desgraciado por haberte separado de mi, pero más descompuesto estoy al saber que tu has decidido dar ese paso sin saber que yo iré detrás de ti!..-_**se lleva las manos a la cara**_..-¡oh Bella no puedo estar sin ti!._**

_"No puedo soportar este inmenso daño y solo hay una cosa que me impulsa a seguir existiendo, aunque sea por unas horas más. Mis rodillas caen al suelo y me revuelvo el cabello con rabia, no puedo permanecer indiferente a tu sacrificio, no puedo continuar culpándome de el y quiero dejar de ser un cuerpo viviente que camina en el mundo de los vivos._

_La luz de la luna se filtra por mi mirada y mis ojos, tan opacos y tristes han cambiado de color. No es la sed de venganza, ni la sed de hambre, es la sed de amor y de suicidio. Eso mismo amada mía, Edward Cullen provocará a los Vulturis y que mejor forma que hacerlo a la luz del día._

_Puedo caminar entre los vivos pareciéndome a uno de ellos, pero no soy como los humanos y la única forma de demostrar que hay monstruos en la oscuridad es enseñándoles a uno. _

_Mis piernas comienzan a moverse y con esta nueva decisión, vuelvo a arrastrar mis pies por las calles de Roma. Ya no hay viento y mi corazón se ha desperdigado por toda esta ciudad, ahora solo hay un muerto sin corazón, sin amor y sin la persona amada."_

_-**Espérame Bella.**_

_"Miles de recuerdos comienzan a golpearme en la cabeza y en todos ellos apareces tú, la reina de mis sueños y pesadillas. Sé que no puedo soñar, pero lo puedo hacer despierto. A veces la imaginación se adueña de la realidad y me hace ver cosas que no son ciertas y en ellas apareces con vida. Sonriéndome y abrazándome con todo ese amor que me profesabas y yo tan egoístamente te eché de mi lado.¡Cuan estúpido he sido! ojala pudiera volver al pasado y evitar esa separación tan drástica."_

La sombra del vampiro comienza a adentrarse en la oscuridad de la noche, aquella que pronto cambiaría y daría paso al día. Aquella en donde se mostraría a los mortales y provocaría la furia de los Vulturis.

Mostrarse a la luz del día.

**FIN**

**Muchas gracias a Jack Redfield Black por un gran consejo que me había dado. La verdad es que sin él no me hubiera dado cuenta y ahora lo he corregido para que quede mucho mejor. Gracias amigo por tu apoyo.**

No tenía pensado hacer segunda parte, pero después de algunos comentarios en algunas páginas, me he decidido a hacerlo y espero que os haya gustado y haya parecido lo más correcto en cuanto al pensamiento de Edward. He de decir que tengo pensado hacer el tercero y esta vez el último, pero necesito tiempo e imaginación para realizarlo.

Muchas gracias a: Vvicky,Cinderella Hale,Jack Redfield Black,Sofia Cullen,MrslCullen que les gustaron "El salto" y sobretodo por todos sus reviews, que me apoyaron en mi primer fic a este nuevo mundo para mi.

Nos vemos y saludos.


End file.
